


babysitting

by Queerquest



Series: Kyalin oneshots [8]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Before Korra, F/F, kya loves her soft gf, lin is a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerquest/pseuds/Queerquest
Summary: Kya drags Lin into a babysitting favor. Turns out she doesn’t hate it as much as she potrays.*this is an AU before Korra came to Republic City and Kya never went to the South Pole :)
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II, Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)
Series: Kyalin oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145681
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	babysitting

"What do you mean you told Pema I'd watch the Airbenders?" Lin groaned, setting down her newspaper to look at her wife. "She asked me and I told her have a healing lesson with Korra so I told her I'd talk to you." Kya responded as she leapt closer and kissed the crook of the Earthbender's jaw before she had a chance to become too upset. "A few hours before we have to be there! You did this on purpose." Lin groaned as she pulled away from her wife's grasp. "Don't act like you don't love those kids." Kya teased.

Lin rolled her eyes but deep down she knew it was true. Ikki, Jinora, even Meelo who constantly drove her crazy. She loved them like they were her own. This was something Kya knew very well even though Lin would never admit it to her, Tenzin, or anyone else. "I don't love anybody." she murmered. "You love me." Kya teased. The Earthbender couldn't stop the smile from slipping out of her. "Your the exception. Still can't believe you roped me into this. I'm taking a shower." Lin whined. Kya chuckled at Lin's overly dramatic behavior before an idea popped into her head. "Hey, if you stop complaining and just watch them for the night I'll make sure to give you a little reward later tonight. How's that sound?" she chirped.

Lin's eyes widened at the tone of her voice. She could sense a vauge hint of foreshadowing in what was to happen if she behaved herself for the time being. "deal." she happily muttered.

That happiness didn't last long as she got to the Island and Pema walked her through the night time routine, with Meelo sitting on her shoulders. "Don't you dare kiddo!" she snapped as the small boy when to gnaw on her scalp like he did to his father. "sorry!" he squealed and quickly bent an air scooter and flew in the opposite direction. "That should be it! The Air Acolytes will be bringing some supper up for tonight so don't worry about cooking. Thank you so much Lin we owe you big time." Lin simply walked into the kitchen, joining Jinora at the table. "Hi Auntie Lin! Do you wanna play Pai-Sho with me?" she asked excitedly with the box already in hand. "Of course." she answered with a gentle smile. Soon after Ikki joined from outside followed by Meelo. "Come on Aunt Lin! Don't let her win!" Meelo shouted. "I don't know Meelo. I'm trying but she's pretty good." Jinora swiftly knocked the last of the two game pieces down securing her win. "I win! I win!" she giggled. a few games it quickly turned to night. 

Soon the Air Acolytes were packing trays of food into the kitchen and helping the Earthbender serve the kids up plates of Tofu and other Airbender traditional delicacies.

"Auntie Linnnnnnn! Can you teach me how to Metalbend? And then can you teach Jinora and Meelo? And then can we become cops like you and help you catch bad guys?" Ikki rambled on, staring at the Officer for an answer. "Well uhm- you guys aren't really Earthbenders. I guess I could show you a few tricks. And you have to be 18 to become a cop so in the meantime just work and train really hard and we'll talk about it then." she said. Ikki thought for a moment and happily agreed. "what do you do at work anyways?" Jinora asked curiously as they sat on the couch while Ikki and Meelo played an Airbending game they'd made up on the spot.

"Depends on the day. Sometimes we just do paperwork wnd it can get pretty boring. Other days I'm out catching bad guys all day." she smiled as Jinora's eyes lit up and she bounced with excitement. "That's alot more intresting than what daddy does! all he does is paperwork and meetings." it was true. Kya had been babysitting the Airbenders more often while Pema and Tenzin laid their help over to the council helping with the cities problems. "I wouldn't say that Jinora. I handle day to day problems but your father and the rest of the council work on problems that will affect Republic City for years to come." she explained carefully, making sure not to confuse the eldest child too much. "Oh! that seems hard." 

"It can be... but your dad and I are good at our jobs. And I know whatever job you three have you'll be just as great." She replied. After answering more of Jinora's persistent questioning she took notice of nightfl approaching. "Why don't we get you kids ready for bed hm?" Jinora happily agreed, but the Meelo and Ikki were hesitant. "I'm not tired. I want to play!" Meelo debated proudly with Ikki backing him up. "How about this.... I'll get uou guys ready for bed and we'll read a few books on the couch before tucking you in." this compromise was enough for Ikki and Meelo to get ready for bed with no further debate. 

After an hour or so every kid was clean, had their teeth brushed, and pajamas on. The Earthbender was pleasantly suprised by how smoothly. "Okay, each of you pick ONE book." she ordered, making sure to put emphasis on the word 'one'. In only a few moments Meelo sat down with a book about superheros and bad guys, Ikki had an intresting one about turtleducks, sky bison and other animals that Lin had never seen, and true to her personality Jinora held a book about Airbending monks and nomads. As soon as she started reading the first book she hear Ikki's soft snores looking down to find the little Airbender resting her head on her side. "She always falls asleep first!" Meelo droned rather loudly while perched on the Metalbender's lap as she finished Meelo's story. "Shhh. Don't wake her up." Lin warned softly.

The youngest airbender shuffled around regaining his comfy spot as Lin moved to the nect book. zborh Meelo and Jinora decided they still wanted to read Ikki's book even though she had fallen asleep. As Lin read something about wild turtle ducks she felt a wet substance sticking to her pants when she looked down she noticed the littlest Airbender had slumped over and passed out. She moved him slightly so he wouldn't continue to drool on her leg. "That was easier than I expected. I guess it's just me and you kiddo." she whispered to Jinora as she picked up the two smaller children and hauled them to their rooms. "you're gonna let me stay up?" the eldest was practically bouncing in her seat. "Yeah. Hey why don't you read me your book? Your dad says your turning into quite the smart little lady."

Lin sat in awe as the little girl beside her read the long paragraphs effortlessly. She'd never thought her life would turn out like this. With Kya instead of Tenzin, helping and watching three amazing kids grow up. It was perfect, and now? The Metalbender couldn't imagine it anyother way.

Hours later, a tired Air Acoylte and Master Waterbender walk into the Airbender family home. Setting their things on the counter. "Kya, come look at this." Pema giggled, pointing at Jinora cuddled up to the officer, both fast asleep. Kya held in her bout of laughter before finally spitting out "would you believe I had to bribe her to do this? She really does love your kids." Pema smiled, thinking of how kind the Earthbender had become in the past years. Who Pema knew as a cold, ruthless, chief of police had molded into a loyal and protective friend. "Is it alright if we spend the night." she asked softly. "Of course. Should I set up a room?" the mother offered. "No we'll be alright." 

The Waterbender tiredly trudded over and laid beside Lin kissing her cheek and resting her head against her wife's lap. "Kya?" Lin groaned softly, wrapping her fingers around long grey locks of hair. "It's just me darling go back to sleep, we'll figure out your reward tommorow." she whispered. "This reward is good enough for me." the Earthbender mumbled sleepily.


End file.
